LCX is a coaxial cable including an inner conductor, an insulator, an outer conductor, and an outer skin, and a plurality of slits is formed in the outer conductor at regular intervals. Further, out of a wired communication signal and a wireless communication signal supplied to the inner conductor, only the wireless communication signal is leaked through the slits. That is, the LCX functions as an antenna from which the wireless communication signal is output as a leakage radio wave, in addition to the function as a cable for transmitting the wired communication signal.
As a conventional technique using such an LCX, a wireless communication device described in Patent Literature 1 is cited. In this wireless communication device, a wireless fixed station is connected to an end portion of a coaxial cable installed in a house for wired communication, and an RF distributor and an LCX are provided to the end portion of the coaxial cable. With such a configuration, the LCX functions as an antenna and can communicate with a wireless mobile station.
For example, in a case of sending a television signal received by a television receiving antenna to a television terminal via a coaxial cable and the LCX, a wireless signal of a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) is mixed with the television signal and propagated to the LCX via the coaxial cable.
In the LCX, a slit is formed to leak a radio wave signal of the frequency of the wireless signal. With the configuration, the television signal is transmitted to the television terminal via the coaxial cable and the LCX, and the wireless signal is leaked from the LCX and received by the wireless mobile station.
Further, Patent Literature 2 describes a wireless communication system including a plurality of LCXs each connected to a plurality of wireless repeating devices and functioning as antennas, and a repeater connecting end portions of the plurality of LCXs. The repeater is a band-cut filter that cuts off a wireless signal in a frequency band that passes between LCXs, and repeats wireless signals in other frequency bands.
For example, even if an office where one LCX is installed and an office where the other LCX is installed via the repeater are offices of different companies, wireless data of a wireless LAN is cut off by the repeater. As a result, wireless data handled at one office does not leak from the LCX of the other office. In addition, wireless data in a frequency band handled by mobile phones is mutually transmitted to and from the wireless repeating device via the LCX and the repeater.